Paying the piper
by RecliningHorizontally
Summary: Her tone of voice reminded Lucifer of life as a young troublemaking angel in heaven, and for some reason his heart started pounding. Flashes of how he and his siblings were "dealt" with all those millennia ago came and went, and he shot his mother an uncertain look. Surely, she didn't mean to "deal with him" like that! WARNING: Spanking/corporal punishment of an adult (angel)


**First time writing for Lucifer - one of my fav shows. I usually don't write actual adults being punished, buuut Lucifer isn't human, and he is just so damn spankable and the show plays into this, so this is what happened.  
Have fun reading :) **

* * *

It had started off as any other case, but as the day wore on and the detective didn't respond to any of his charm, Lucifer felt himself losing interest, and what his recently returned mother called his "bratty teenage mood" took over. They were listening to Ella's latest findings in the lab when it went further south. It really hadn't been to piss anyone off, but the smartassed comment certainly sparked Chloe's inner angry mom and she sent him a hard look.  
"Don't put me in this position, Lucifer!" she said gravely, making the man in front of her smirk.  
"Which one would you prefer then?" he shot cheekily. "I mean, personally I find the doggy to be a favorite, but if you're more of a reversed cowgirl-girl then-"  
Ella shot him a look of bemused shock, but Chloe cut Lucifer off mid-sentence with an eyebrow-raise and an exasperated sigh.  
"I swear to God, Lucifer-"  
"Please don't," he mumbled with an eyeroll and snapped his mouth shut when Chloe slapped her hand down the desk.  
"I thought we were past this nonsense, but apparently not! Get out!" she grabbed him by the arm and propelled him towards the door.  
"What? Detective, come on, I-"  
"If you're only going to contribute to the case with this kind of teenage behavior I have no need of you here. So go on, out!"  
Lucifer couldn't help the small pout that appeared on his face when he was pushed out of the room and the door slammed unceremoniously behind him. He threw the detective one last look through the open blinds before turning around and nearly bumping into Detective Espinoza.  
"What did you do this time?" Dan asked and threw the other man a broad, patronizing smile.  
"Not anything I'd like to share with you, Detective Douche!" Lucifer responded and squinted slightly before leaving the station, his hands shoved as far down his pockets as they would go.

He was still in a foul mood when he entered his apartment, and even a 50-year-old scotch only seemed to take the edge off. Stewing in his own irritation, Lucifer didn't realize the elevator doors had opened until Amenadiel smacked him forcefully in the back of the head. He shot up from the couch and whipped around.  
"What is your problem?" Lucifer growled and rubbed at the stinging spot.  
Amenadiel sent him a sinister scowl.  
"What is my problem! What is _your_ problem, brother?!"  
Lucifer shook his head in annoyance. He was not up for a tongue lashing for some minor offense and felt the anger bubble in the pit of his stomach.  
"Well, why don't you enlighten me!"  
Amenadiel sighed loudly and crossed his arms.  
"I thought you were going to tell Mazikeen about the plan!"  
Lucifer's face fell a bit.  
"Yea, well you thought wrong then didn't you, _brother_ ," he retorted, his voice acidic.  
Truth be told, he had his own reasons for not spilling the beans to Maze, but he couldn't tell Amenadiel that.  
"And why do you care so much about it anyway?" Lucifer continued and gave his brother a push in the chest.  
A low rumble escaped Amenadiel as he pushed back so hard that Lucifer stumbled backwards a few steps.  
"I thought she was your best friend."  
Lucifer straightened his jacket.  
"You just want me to tell her so she'll get mad and run to you for some angry-sex! Some angel you are!"  
Amenadiel faltered at that. A feeling of hurt ripped through him when he realized that Lucifer genuinely thought that was what cared about right now. Before he was able to stop himself, Amenadiel reached his brother in a couple of strides and grabbed a fistful of Lucifer's jacket.  
"I am _worried_ about Maze, Lucifer, not trying to get her into bed!"  
Amenadiel's eyes glowed with anger and hurt, but Lucifer just snarled.  
"Right, because all you do is worry. Like when dear old dad kicked me out; you just came running right away to help me, correct?!"  
The words were dripping with sarcasm, so much so that you could almost physically feel it, and the next second a large fist connected harshly with Lucifer's cheekbone. He let out a huff and quickly shook his head a few times. Amenadiel balled up his fist again, but Lucifer was too fast and let a tirade of punches rain down over his brother's face and chest. The anger and frustration inside cheered him on, and, even though his brother got in some nasty punches of his own, Lucifer soon had Amenadiel bleeding profusely. The dark-skinned angel swiped his hand across his mouth to wipe off the blood and sent Lucifer an ominous look.  
"You can be such an asshole, you know!"  
A short, humorless grin escaped Lucifer, who still felt the wildfire burn inside. With a vicious jab, he throat-punched his brother with the tips of his fingers, sending Amenadiel reeling to the floor while he gasped for air.

Neither one of them had heard the ping of the elevator doors or the first cry of "BOYS!" that had been muffled by the grunts and snorts of the fighting brothers, and not until Lucifer grabbed Amenadiel's collar, ready to hit him again, did either angel realize that someone had entered the room.  
"BOYS!" their mother roared again and hauled Lucifer off his brother with an unkind grip around the scruff of his neck.  
"Ah!" Lucifer croaked as the slender fingers dug into his flesh, and his eyes went almost comically wide when he realized just who was grabbing him.  
"M-mum," he mumbled when she pushed him to the side to help Amenadiel to his feet, "I'm, uh-"  
"I don't want to hear some lame excuse, Lucifer!" she shot, effectively shutting him up.  
Amenadiel grabbed the outstretched hand and let himself be pulled upwards. His mother's hands quickly ghosted over the collection of bruises, and to Lucifer's distress she seemed angrier by the second.  
"I thought we were past you two fighting?!" she exclaimed, looking from one to the other with a stern expression on her face.  
"So did I," Amenadiel said and once again wiped at his bloody mouth, "but apparently not!"  
Lucifer tsk'ed and rolled his eyes.  
"You bloody hit me first!" he almost shouted and gestured toward his brother.  
"Yes, I know, and that was a mistake. I'm sorry, Luci."  
Lucifer just shook his head, unwilling to accept any apology from Amenadiel at the moment.  
"Ever the little suck-up, aren't you," he spat.  
"As soon as _she_ enters, you're "sorry"!" he continued and then flinched slightly as his mother's finger shot up to point threateningly at him.  
"Realizing that you were in the wrong is not a bad thing, Lucifer!"  
"He's just sorry we were caught, s'all…"  
Charlotte looked to be counting to ten to keep her temper in check and nodded her head towards the other room.  
"Please excuse us for a while, Amenadiel," she bade her son, and with an unreadable glance at Lucifer he started towards the other room.  
"Oh, so he's just being sent off to relax while I get a telling-off?" Lucifer shot, clearly not satisfied with the situation, "why am I not surprised. But you know what, mother-"  
She cut him off with a wag of her still raised finger.  
"Amenadiel will have his share, I promise you, but right now I want to deal with you, son, and that unacceptable attitude!"  
Her tone of voice reminded Lucifer of life as a young troublemaking angel in heaven, and for some reason his heart started pounding. Flashes of how he and his siblings were "dealt" with all those millennia ago came and went, and he shot his mother an uncertain look. Surely, she didn't mean to "deal with him" like _that_!

"I'll give you one chance to make this at least marginally better. Get over here."  
Lucifer blanched and blinked rapidly a few times. Holy crap. She _did_ mean like that!  
"Come on," she beckoned and placed her hands on her hips.  
He shook his head.  
"Absolutely not! You cannot be serious, Mum."  
"Oh, I'm very serious, Lucifer. Get over here. Now!"  
He didn't move an inch.  
"Now!" Charlotte repeated and furrowed her brow at her uncompliant son.  
"I will not submit to this. You must be absolutely mad to think I'll allow something like that!"  
Her now raised brow made him uncomfortable, and when his eyes went to the floor he suddenly felt himself being pulled forward. Before he could do anything about it, he found himself face down over his mother's lap, able to study the rug in detail. He managed to put out a hand to stop his forehead from hitting the floor and felt his cheeks burn in humiliation.  
"What the hell, Mum!"  
"I don't care if you'll "allow" this or not, I am your mother, Lucifer, and this brooding teenage-thing you've got going on ends right now!"  
"I doubt it," he mumbled, not able to stop himself, and made a memorable effort to push himself up.  
His mother just placed a strong (unbelievably strong!) hand on the small of his back, pinning him in place, and then slapped her other hand down to meet Lucifer's prone backside with a gigantic WHAP. The swat made his wriggling stop for a short moment, then indignance took hold of him, making him squirm and buck once again to try to break free from this ridiculous position.  
"Mother," he huffed after the second slap hit him, "stop this immediately!"  
The only response was a volley of slaps to the undercurve of his ass that had him squinting. Those were the worst, he remembered all too well!  
"This temper of yours needs to be dealt with," Charlotte said matter-of-factly and kept smacking away.  
" _My_ temper!" Lucifer exclaimed angrily, " _you're_ the one going bonkers here, punishing me like a-mmf, like a small child!"  
"You _are_ a child!"  
"Am not," Lucifer pouted, "I'm several thousand years old, for crying out loud!"  
"You are _my_ child, Lucifer. And _I'll_ decide what punishment to use when you step out of line!"  
"Obviously," he growled and tensed as he felt his mother's hand starting in on his sit-spots again, "no use trying to-ah, to _reason_ with me like a normal adult!"  
Charlotte shook her head at him and gritted her teeth for a moment. The next slaps were so loud that Amenadiel flinched in the other room, and Lucifer's hand automatically shot back to try to stop the onslaught. His mother grabbed his hand and secured it in her grip before continuing with the punishment.  
"Ahow!" Lucifer yowled, feeling his ears redden. He hadn't meant to cry out, but getting spanked by another celestial being bloody hurt!  
"I have done nothing but try to _reason_ with you ever since I got here!" Charlotte scolded and let Lucifer feel her full strength in the next swats.  
"OW! Mum, stop!" he exclaimed angrily.  
"And by the way," he continued, "all you have done since you returned is manipulate! Oh, and you assaulted me in a parking garage, not exactly reasoning either! You are such a hypocritical bi-"  
"Check yourself, Lucifer!" Charlotte hissed and let a particularly hard smack fall.  
"Oorph!" Lucifer gasped and scrunched up his face.  
"And I will advise you to shut that big mouth right this instant if you don't want me to continue all night!"  
With ample force, Charlotte yanked at Lucifer's pants, making the buttons pop so ripping the slacks down below the butt was effortless.  
"MUM!" Lucifer cried in a rather unmanly fashion and felt his entire face burn when her next move was to let his boxers join the pants.  
The next round of slaps reverberated through the room, and after letting out a string of curses and another lost struggle to get free, Lucifer decided to just get this nonsense over with. He clenched his teeth, closed his eyes and tried focusing on anything but the building fire in his hindquarters.  
After a few minutes of nothing but relentless smacks being heard, he started finding it impossible to not squirm, and when his mother started slapping the same spot several times before moving on, Lucifer found it impossible to stay quiet any longer.  
"ARH, bloody hell, mother!" he all but yelled, and finally Charlotte delivered the last searing swat to his throbbing behind.  
With too much force for Lucifer's taste, Charlotte hoisted him off her lap and pushed him down on the couch while getting to her feet. With a grunted hiss, Lucifer practically launched himself off the couch when his butt made contact with the leather and immediately started rubbing furiously at the red globes.  
"Not nice, Mum!" he mumbled.  
"Well, it certainly seemed to finally make you reel in that attitude!" Charlotte stated seriously and Lucifer rolled his eyes.  
"Now, why were you boys fighting?"  
"Does it really matter?" Lucifer asked exasperatedly. "You already took your anger out on my poor arse!"  
He carefully shimmied the boxers back in place and stepped out of his pants before sending his mother a quick glance. She stared back at him, cocking her head slightly to the side.  
"This was not for the fighting, Lucifer! As I said, this was an attitude adjustment. So you might as well take those down again."  
Lucifer's face fell and his stomach did a flip.  
"WHAT?!" he squawked indignantly and felt his devil-eyes glow red for a second, "Totally out of the question! I'm done! Feel free to leave the penthouse now, mother, and do me the favor of not returning for a while."  
She sent him a dangerous look, but Lucifer gritted his teeth and walked past her to the bar where he poured himself a drink. Lucifer sighed loudly and placed the empty glass back on the counter, and then visibly flinched when a tremendous CLAP bounced off the walls. He whirled around to find his mother nodding approvingly at the paddle-like instrument of horror she was wielding.  
"No, nononono! Mum, that is a shot board NOT a paddle! And you are done whacking me anyway, so just put it down, okay."  
"That is not for you to decide, son. I suggest you tell me why you and Amenadiel were fighting or I will smack you until you tell me and then add the fifteen you've got coming in the first place."  
A frustrated grunt escaped him and Lucifer ran a hand through his hair.  
"Mum, I _will_ resist this time, so just, please stop!"  
She raised a single brow and started towards him with the impromptu paddle in hand, and Lucifer instinctively tried retreating but found his back colliding with the bar after a single step. Instead, he whirled around the end of the bar and took a painful seat on a bar stool, effectively shielding his butt from further punishment.  
"Lucifer," Charlotte slithered, "get up!"  
He shook his head and grabbed the seat with both hands, almost trying to become one with the uncomfortable chair. At that moment Amenadiel entered the room and sent his mother a careful glance.  
"Maybe he's had enough already, Mom…"  
"Go back to the other room, Amenadiel or I'll add another five to _your_ fifteen!"  
His eyes widened momentarily, and Amenadiel quickly backtracked to the other room. It had been eons since he had seen her this upset!  
Charlotte extended a hand and grabbed Lucifer by one of his upper arms. He kept his hold on the chair so when the pulling forced him to his feet, the chair swung up, knocking a few bottles of brandy to the floor behind him.  
"Oh, for fuck's sake," he exclaimed and sent his mother another angry glare, "look what you did!"  
She ignored his comment and sent the chair behind him an annoyed look.  
"Let go of the stool."  
He raised a brow.  
"Fine, but I told you I'd resist!"  
With a sudden move, Lucifer released his hold on the chair and grabbed his mother by the front of her jacket, fully determined to throw her through the room. Before he got that far, one of her hands shot forward and caught him harshly by an ear. He immediately let go of Charlotte and placed a hand on top of hers to try to pry free, his defiance deflating like an old balloon. For some reason this always got to him!  
"Aarhow, Mum, let go. Let go! Please?"  
Charlotte just shook her head and started pulling Lucifer with her towards the piano.  
"You thought I'd forgotten this trick, huh?" she asked, not unkindly, "This was always your weak spot, Lucifer!"  
He bit back a snarky retort and squinted at the sharp pain and grunted when Charlotte forced him forward so he was leaning over the side of the piano.  
"And you stay in this position, Lucifer, or I'll hold you down by your ear!"  
He refused to answer, but an evil twist to his earlobe had him on his toes and he nodded repeatedly. Finally, his mother let go of him, but his relief was short-lived as he soon felt his boxers being ripped down to mid-thigh and the cool shot board rest against his still burning behind.  
"So why were you fighting?"  
Lucifer held his breath, not at all prepared for another spanking. On the one side he wanted to tell what had happened to lessen his punishment, but on the other side he didn't want to just obey his mother's command. He was silently debating with himself, the logic part of him trying to make him open his mouth, but before he got that far the shot board left his butt, only to return seconds later with so much force he banged his hip into the piano.  
The WHACK that struck him made Lucifer gasp for air.  
"Why were you fighting?!" Charlotte inquired again.  
"Mum, I-AARHOW, just hold on woman, I'm gonna tell you, dammit! We were-we were fighting over Maze…"  
Charlotte squinted and felt annoyance creep up on her.  
"You were fighting over a girl-over a _demon_?!"  
Lucifer shrugged as best he could and rested his head on his folded arms. He could sense his mother's anger and just wished for this farce to be over as soon as possible. And he didn't have to wait long.

His mom pulled her arm back, and Lucifer tensed as he felt the whoosh of air hit him a split-second before the heavy piece of wood slammed into his rear again, broad enough to cover half of it in one swing.  
"OWW!" he yelped and swallowed his spit. Holy hell, that hurt!  
The next one landed low, covering both sits-pots and the top of his thighs, and Lucifer let out a gulp.  
"MMPH!"  
This was taking its toll on him, and, to his frustration, Lucifer felt involuntary tears starting to gather in his eyes from the pain. His mother raised her arm again and the paddle slapped down, the holes for the shot glasses just adding further speed to the swing.  
"FU-AARHHAHOW!" he yipped and sucked in a breath as a wave of nausea washed through his body.  
That one had hurt a lot more than it seemed like it should, and a nagging feeling started spreading in Lucifer's gut. When the next blow hurt even more, he started to panic and tried getting up.  
"No, Mum, stop. STOP!"  
She pushed him back down and let the board fly again, but Lucifer fought her hand and pushed himself up once more.  
"You don't understand, it's Chloe!"  
Charlotte stilled for a second.  
"I thought you were fighting over Maze? Now it's Chloe?"  
"No, that's not-just let me UP!"  
His mother shook her head to herself and then grabbed her unruly son by his ear again, forcing him down over the piano.  
"Aarh, bloody hell, Mum," Lucifer growled before letting out a pained yip as the 8th lick kissed his upper thighs. Because Charlotte was holding him down by an ear, the angle had shifted slightly, making one side take the brunt of the force, and Lucifer felt his legs jitter from the exertion.  
"No, Mum, Chloe is on her way here! You have to leave!"  
"I don't have to anything, son, and if you don't stay still I'll add another!"  
He felt like screaming, panic and pain coursed through him… and then the doors pinged.

Just as the doors opened, Charlotte struck Lucifer again, the WHAP making Chloe flinch and her hand fly to her side where her gun rested in its holster.  
"MMPH-AARH!" Lucifer yelped and couldn't even fathom how humiliated he felt at that moment.  
Chloe looked like a deer caught in the headlights and two red spots appeared on her cheeks from embarrassment.  
"Oh my God!" she shrieked and closed her eyes.  
This had to be the strangest thing she had ever walked in on!  
"I'm sorry for interrupting," she said loudly, eyes still closed, "I just came to get Lucifer. We have a new lead and I need him!"  
"Let me up!" Lucifer barked, and to his great surprise Charlotte released his ear.  
With a pained hiss he pulled up his boxers and after taking a steadying breath he turned around to face the detective. Clearly, she didn't quite know what to do with herself and Lucifer sent her an almost timid look.  
He cleared his throat.  
"So, a lead? I-uh, I'll join you right away."  
He only managed to take one step before the slender fingers locked around his ear again, the other one this time, and he stopped dead in his tracks, turning his head to look at his mother.  
"You don't have permission to leave yet!" Charlotte said.  
Chloe raised a brow, part of her not the least surprised that Charlotte Richards was secretly a dominatrix hiding in a lawyer's body!  
"Mu-Charlotte, I think we can finish this later!" Lucifer hissed through gritted teeth and sent his mother a pointed look.  
Charlotte clearly weighed her options but finally let go of Lucifer who immediately went to pick up his pants from the floor.

The ride down was the longest and most awkward in the history of elevator rides. Lucifer was redfaced, his ear still crimson and his ass throbbing more than ever, and Chloe kept clearing her throat like she wanted to talk but didn't know what to say. Finally, she broke the silence.  
"So, uh, I thought you said that you and Charlotte didn't-that you weren't-"  
"Oh," Lucifer said, his brows shooting up, "we don't-we aren't!"  
"Sooo, she just, what, spanks you when you deserve it?"  
It was Lucifer's turn to clear his throat. What would be worst; lying or telling the truth (or what came closest to the truth), making Chloe think that he was either getting regularly spanked by Charlotte Richards or that he had an alarmingly dysfunctional relationship with his not-that-much-older stepmother! Definitely the latter!  
"I-I guess," Lucifer croaked uneasily and threw Chloe a glance.  
She was obviously processing the new information, and Lucifer wasn't quite sure what she was thinking, though he could tell that she was pleased to know that he and Charlotte really weren't having sex. After a moment, the look on her face changed and she turned towards Lucifer. She was smirking slightly although she still looked uncomfortable after what she had seen.  
"Well, she's not doing a great job of keeping you in line, is she?! Maybe she needs to smack you harder!" Chloe mused teasingly and Lucifer nearly choked on his spit.  
"NO!" he squawked instantly, almost making Chloe laugh, "I'll certainly be feeling this one a while, that's for bloody certain!"  
Hearing his own words, he suddenly realized something that hadn't occurred to him in the penthouse. Chloe made him feel pain; lots of pain. And that meant that he really _would_ be feeling his recent spanking a whole lot more and a whole lot longer when he was spending time with Chloe than if he had stayed in the apartment. Charlotte had figured that out before him, he was certain of it, and he inwardly cursed at his mother. Now he would spend the entire afternoon with a sore bottom and then he would have to go home to a persistent mother who definitely would not relent until she had delivered the promised number of smacks! Well wasn't that just great!  
The elevator finally made it all the way down, and they started towards the front doors of the building.  
"Where are we going?" Lucifer asked Chloe, hoping that she would name a place he could secretly get drunk and forget his pain.  
"School."  
Lucifer looked up.  
"School? Why school?"  
"Well, high school. Our suspect is a teacher, so we're going to a lecture."  
Lucifer sighed loudly.  
"With wooden chairs I'm sure!"  
Chloe snorted and tried covering up her laugh by turning it into a cough and Lucifer sent her a deadpan glare. He stuffed his hands down his pockets, but instantly regretted it as the fabric of his pants was pulled tightly around his butt, making him jump slightly with a wince.  
"Sorry, Lucifer," Chloe continued and patted his arm, "we're going to do a whole lot of sitting. Lots and lots of sitting. On wooden chairs. In a room with a teacher wielding a large ruler. Does Charlotte ever use one of those?"  
Lucifer threw Chloe another long look and pulled a face.  
"Or maybe you prefer a paddle? I'm sure the school has one in their old storage room."  
Lucifer stopped walking and Chloe sent him mischievous glance, as he shook his head at her.  
"Shut up, Detective!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this little story :) If you have a prompt for other Lucifer oneshots you'd like me to do let me know in a review, and I'll see what I can make of it when time allows!  
** **-RecliningHorizontally**


End file.
